Wireless communications often require one device to provide an acknowledgment response to another device. The acknowledgment response may be a positive or negative acknowledgment response. Typically, a positive acknowledgment response is referred to as an ACK and a negative acknowledgment response is referred to as a NACK or NAK. System design, protocols, standards, or other requirements dictate when wireless communication device should respond with an acknowledgment. The acknowledgment typically indicates whether a communication signal was successfully received and processed (decoded and demodulated) by the wireless communication device receiving the communication signal, although the acknowledgment may also indicate other information in some circumstances. Some examples of other information include indications of whether the first wireless communication device is ready or prepared for a next step in the communication session and whether the first wireless communication device is available. In conventional systems, devices typically provide an acknowledgment using a control channel. In some systems, a NACK indicates a need for re-transmission of the next coded symbols sob-block or a need to repeat the last coded symbols block. The ACK/NACK signal is typically 1-bit of information transmitted using a BPSK symbol and repeated several times for robustness.